The First Capitol Hunger Games
by PlutoKuro
Summary: The rebels have won the fight after years of struggle, and the hunger games tables have turned. Its now the Capitol citizens time to taste bitter defeat, even Zoey...
1. Preperation of the Reap

THE FIRST CAPITOL HUNGER GAMES

I wake up with the sun on my face. The warmth is a small square of sunlight on my cheek. My covers seem to have left me during the night, as I can feel the window letting light onto my legs. I honestly can't be bothered to get up. I roll over and peek at the digital clock. 10:23. Awww. My mum will call for me in two minutes so I may as well get up now. I automatically reach for the hairbrush. My Blue dyed hair is curly, but not in the mornings. I slowly count every brushstroke as I do every single morning. I've worked out that to get my perfect smooth hair; I need to do 234 brushstrokes. This takes me all of the two minutes, and on key, my mum calls up in that very shrill voice of hers: "ZOOOEEEYYY, GET UP NOW. TODAY'S AN IMPORTANT DAY." Of course, horse riding was cancelled due to something that has never happened in the history of 76 years. Today is the first annual Hunger Games. For us. The capitol. But I'm gonna be fine. I mean, I'm third in the line for being president, so someone will volunteer for me. And then, it's not as if I'm even going to be picked in the first place, cos there are so many of us, and only twelve girls will be picked. Not to worry then. I open up my walk in wardrobe and decide what the hell I'm gonna wear.

The walk to the stage is so long, so I tag up with my green haired best friend, Belle. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and we both go riding and gymnastics together. "By the ways, I L.O.V.E. that dress." She said in her almost shouting voice. It's funny when she talks cos she has this bit of hair that floats up and down when she lets air out. "Thanks Bellie, I spent LOADS on it, but it wasn't for this waste of time reaping thing. I mean, it's not as if I'm even going to get picked. Y'know, cos I have "fans", so they'll volunteer." She nodded vaguely, staring forward and fixing her blue bonnet sat atop of her hair. " I mean, you'll volunteer for me, right Bellie, Huh" She looked straight through me and gave me a blank smile and one firm nod.


	2. Blood lust

When we got to the main stage, there were lots of peacekeepers in their daunting white uniform sat at little tables. Belle looked at me as if to say "you first". Yeah right, my hand is shaking more than hers, but my smile is plastered onto my face to hide it. I nudge her forward using my shoulder and she shoots me a horrid look. "Sorry!" I say with a hint of sarcasm at the back of my throat. God. We joined the back of the queue towards the little white tables as I stretched my neck to catch a glimpse of my mum.

As We came closer to the table, I could see people around the same age as me staggering back from the white tables, looking shocked and nauseated. Belle looked worried. What the heck are they doing to those kids? Her hands went rigid and cold as they reached towards mine. Something was wrong. As we neared the front of the queue, we could see the peacekeeper like people (up close, I could see that they weren't peacekeepers) Holding a camera thing at a piece of paper and the kids staggering off into the crowd. I think I saw blood. I think I smelled it. And before I knew it: "finger please."

My hand automatically snatched back as I saw fifty odd pieces of paper smudged with blood. My head spun and I saw stars. I caught a glimpse of Belle next to me, the rebel assistant putting the needle into the fleshy part of her finger… "FINGER please. I won't ask again." Her white glove waved for me to put my hand down. When I didn't, she pointed behind me, at the massive queue forming behind me. I hesitantly placed my hand down into her warm hand and watched as the needle sharp edge jabbed into the fleshy, pinkish part of my finger. She took the sharp point out and shoved my finger onto the p0aper. She pointed the camera thing at the blood and my name came up onto her screen. Zoey Lingua. I hate my second name. Lingua. WTF. I must have ancestors from other parts of the world, but I'm usually to busy partying or studying to actually care. I stagger into the crowd of fourteen year olds and wait for the reaping to commence, my legs already aching


	3. The voice of rebels

I stood in this crowded position for ten more minutes. TEN! I couldn't believe it. My feet were killing me so bad I was almost tempted to take of my heels, but then I thought: "no way!" I was packed near the other fourteen year olds, and we were sharing body heat, which is just gross. I was almost sweating. Gross. But finally at midday, the new president stepped out from the building and showed us her brunette eyes and signature braid in her hair.

"Welcome, capitol residents, to our first annual Hunger Games." Katniss' smile was as fake as her voice. Peeta stepped out beside her. He is so much better at speaking than her, and soooo fit!

"I hope all of you know the reason of why we have elected for the capitol to have the Hunger Games turn on them. We have been working on the older stadiums to make some that we are sure will truly delight you all" Peeta's blonde hair shimmers. Has he dyed it? Or just conditioned it well? "but for those who don't," Katniss spoke up "here's a film for you, all the way from district thirteen!" She did another fake smile and her hand lead the gaze of thousands to a television screen that I didn't notice before.

The voice that boomed through the loudspeakers was familiar. I had seen him live many a time. Caesar Flickerman. "Many years ago, the thirteen districts "rebelled" upon the capitol, the main but mean capital of Panem. This resulted in many fine lives lost. For seventy five years, the remaining twelve were put through torture. Twelve boys and twelve girls were to be put forward and into a stadium, where only one could be victorious, only one life left. But after seventy five years of such torment, one young girl and boy rose up to the challenge. The challenge of rebellion. The challenge of courage. Now, the city that destroyed them shall be reversed. They shall have the HUNGER GAMES" The last part was shouted, and at least half of us flinched, including myself. But totally and honestly, that's the worst voiceover Caesar has ever done.


	4. Losing a loved one

People just stood there for about thirty seconds. I'm not sure why. Even Katniss did. Just staring into the crowd of capitol citizens. Parents were crying in the back. Why. I would never cry in public. It's just stupid, like, does it even matter? Retards.

Katniss stepped towards the edge of the stage. As much as I hate her, I do L.O.V.E. Her heels. Blue, like the sea, with little fish jumping off the sides. The fish were aquamarine, and had little blue beady eyes. Cute! But my eyes darted to her face, her eyebrows knitted in frustration. She was being stared at by the people who wanted to kill her.

"So, I hope you enjoyed that little...film. But now it's time for the picking of the names." We had already been explained this new method a thousand times. It wasn't even that difficult to understand. She's just gonna pick out twenty four random names, cos we aren't in districts. Simple. "But now, lets break the tradition. Boys first." and her hand plunged into the tub.

Tiger Haid. Lian Leo. Storm Winsett. Yiki sira. Some of the boys that I know. Some I may never see again. It feels like a fake dream. Like I'm gonna open my eyes. Get out of bed. Brush my hair. Go riding. It just makes no sense. How could Snow do this? Maybe he lost power after SO long on the throne. I wanted to be president. I could have been.

Katniss has almost finished all of the boys. Joshh Ptewet. I know him. Is parents like strange names. Joshh? Two "h's" just stupid. "the last lucky male contestant of the first annual hunger games in the Capitol is..." her "s" dragged on as her hand dug deep into the bowl. Her petite hand, the one with the scar on it grabbed the piece of paper I am staring at. The one I knew had someone I liked names on. I knew it. Because I am screaming his name. The name she has just called out. Liam Hennewett. My long term Boyfriend.


	5. Chosen

I am practically crying. As in, my mascara is dripping in massive globs down my face. Liam would never kill. Never. Why him. Can't I volunteer? I wish. I'm a girl. "AAAAAWWW." The noise escapes my lips before I even tell it to. My pink nails scrape his shirt. "Liam..." I sob. He tilts his head and gives me a knowing smile. Knowing this is the last time I'll see him again in public.

My eyes are stinging. I can't be chosen now. Not now. I have black cheeks. I look like something out of a horror film. It's as if this can be happening. Liam is now stepping calmly, onto the dull, grey stage. His brunette hair flopping in the wind. He turns and inhales deeply. Then smiles s if this is good news.

"Now for the girls," Peeta says in his calm, seductive voice to the crowd. His hands move slowly to the bowl, and he pulls out five names I have never heard of. One sticks in my head though. Katie Fishing. She's a black haired thirteen year old. She looks like she can take me down any day though.

Wow, this is boring. What's the point? Ten of the twelve names have been pulled out. The stage is barely full, though. I hope this will be over soon. My make-up is attracting eyes. Families behind me are crying, their heads pulled together in a sobbing chorus. Wow. Peeta's eyes are on the crowd as he dips his hand into the bowl. He pulls it out in slow motion. The tension is so tight. He reads out the name. Heads turn to find the owner of the name. Heads turn to find me.


	6. My goodbye

Shock. Fright. Fear. Frustration. I have been chosen. Me? Me! My make-up makes me look horrendous. Absolutely. My trembling feet help me make my way up to the stage. As soon as I reach the bottom step, I jump up and attach myself to Liam's arm.

"Don't let me go, or ill fall off this stage" I whisper. He nods, but it is almost not noticeable. He reaches up and wipes away my smudges and kisses my nose.

The rebels took us to the big thirteen floored building, the one that we shall stay in for two weeks, for our training before... The building is the one that the districts used to stay in whilst training. But seeing as we don't take a train, the goodbyes will be in this dull, grey building. Yay. But what is yay is the fact that me and Liam are both on floor twelve, because we were the last to be chosen.

I'm in my room, thinking. I probably have about three minutes before my mum comes, cos the elevator is so slow. I think this is the exact room that Katniss slept in. Cool. I stand up and reach for the Windoor control, and changed the dull wall into an interesting window into a gorgeous little, green forest. It seems so peaceful.

Mum cried. Like, loads. So much that I actually have a big wet patch on my arm. Totes Awks. I was like "mum, stop, I have to eat with my mentor still." and she was like "I will miss you lots. You know it won't be the same." But now I think of it, she didn't mean see you later. She meant. Goodbye.

Dinner was lush. My favourite Pizzamwich, a rather new invention. Its like a pizza base for the bread, then the sauce and so on. Yummy yum yum. And guess who is my mentor. Yep. Peeta. I was like "Zoh My Gawd" He's a real nice person. I feel so sorry for him, his fake leg looks like its causing him pain. Don't worry Peeta. I'll be your nurse

I've just had a shower. My shower is loads better, though, cos, like, loads of the cartages were empty. Probably never refill them, there's so many to choose from.

"Hey babe." Liam said to me. I'm feeling guilty. We cant pull a Katniss and Peeta. He'll never return to see me at home. " Liam, I'm sacared." When we were little, me him and our friends used to play the hunger games. I won a couple of times. They were, like, three day long sleepovers. I guess I'll have to put that head on. Could I kill?


	7. Meet Portia

My bed is lovely and warm at the moment. It's five minutes until Peeta said he would call us down for breakfast. So I figured that I should get ready now. As I am slipping on my boots, I suddenly realise what song I am humming.

_Are you are you coming to the tree,_

_where they strung up a man who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight inn the hanging tree._

I think I heard it from one of the rebel Propo's. Yes. A vague picture pops into my mind of Katniss on the floor, sat next to an Avox. Polluk. That's his name. I suppose I pay attention to those.

Peeta calls me for breakfast and I jump up. I can't fight, so I don't want to miss a second in the training area. Breakfast was watermelon skins filled with all kinds of exotic fruit, like grapes, banana, strawberry's, and others I just can't name.

_Are you are you coming to the tree,_

_where a dead man called for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

The second verse. Huh. As hard as I try, I cannot remember the other two verses. I popped into the tartan button up top and jump down the three steps. I feel good today. I see Peeta sitting alone at the table and go to join him.

"So, what tips can you give me," I blurted out. I suppose I put on my Hunger Games head. Peeta looks up from his fruit bowl. He looks very surprised. His gorgeous blue eyes were wide with shock and I almost freaked cos he looks like he's being stabbed.

"Uh," He obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Uh, well first, you'll need to impress people tonight at the parade. There are still Capitol people with money, and the districts have money too, so, luckily for you, we have Porita." He smiled. Poria was his designer. She's so famous, I even have a dress from her line.

"I hear she has Cinna's book." I say. Peeta turns back to his fruit and half nods.

"Hello Zoey and Liam. As You may know, I am Portia. Usually, we will have two designers, but after the...incident on the last Games..." She trails off. I know what she's talking about. Last year, peacekeepers brutally murdered Cinna, Katniss's designer. I loved his dresses, and it's just so unfortunate that he had to go.

"Now, Let me introduce you to mine and Cinna's design book. You shall chose an outfit together."


	8. A secret is revealed

Liam and I are perfect for the cameras. He is in a glittery blue tuxedo, with non glittery blue trousers. His perfect, white teeth are as shiny as his bow tie. He's stood next to me, smiling, with a glint in his eye. He loves being centre of attention. So do I, and my dress attracts eyes of not just the crowd, but the other tributes too. I can so tell they are pissed off that their designer didn't know Cinna's style as much as ours.

When Portia opened the book three hours ago, I saw the one I had to wear. It had no sleeves, no straps and came with long white gloves with little blue jewels at the bottom of them. The front of the dress is shaped like the top of the heart with little, well placed creases that look amazing. The back of it comes down to the base of my spine, and little marine coloured jewels are stuck onto my right shoulder blade. At my waist, the dress comes out into a poof, that looks like a mass of blue water. Huge droplets of water look like they come out of the bottom, and my shoes, oh. My. God. My shoes are amazing. They are the same blue as the rest of me (and that includes my hair), and are platforms. At the base, it looks like I have stepped into a puddle and the water has frozen in place, as there is a spout of glass coming from under my foot. I look amazing.

I specifically requested our horse be dyed blue, and I wasn't surprised to see the horse, as I requested, blue. I forgot to tell Liam, and he started laughing hysterically. In fact, I had to calm him down, it was that bad.

"You asked for this. Its genius. They'll love us! They will." He lifted me off the floor and onto the carriage, and smiled into my eyes.

"We can do this." he said, and climbed in beside me. He grabbed my hand like Peeta did, exactly two years ago, to Katniss.

The first carriage went out without me even noticing. I only knew because I heard the roar of the crowd, and this made Liam even more rigid and nervous.

"Don't worry baby. It'll be OK. After we have gone, the other tributes will be like. "AAAW, our designer is shit, I want Portia", yeah". He nodded at me and smiled, and before we knew it, our blue horse set off through the tunnel, bringing up the rear, and us closer to the roar of the crowd. I saw Portia eye us up in the mirror stood in front of us. What's her problem?

It was history rewritten. We were the Capitol Katniss and Peeta. The crowd loved us. Girls loved my dress and swooned at the sight of Liam, which is annoying me a bit, but it's bound to happen. The horse drew lots of attention, and I even see Joshh turn around and peek. LOL. He hates people being better than him, and I could see the hate burning up in his eyes. The carriages pull up and the new capitol theme song ends. The crowd falls deathly silent as Katniss steps out onto the balcony.

"Welcome to the first Capitol Hunger Games...Again. May the odds be ever in your favour!" She looks round at all of the crowd, seeming fazed by the sheer number of people. But she has a plastic smile in place. Her eyes are glazed and I can sort of tell what she's thinking. Two years ago, she shone here. I threw her a rose and she caught it! From that moment on, I was gonna be her sponsor. It was me, well my mum, that sent the ointment!

After the parade, we all relaxed in the lounger room. Everyone was relived that we had a high, but not the highest sponsor rate. I sat snuggled up next to Liam, sharing his heat under a blue blanket, the same colour as our horse practically dying from the heat, but I honestly didn't care, cos my mum never let me do this at home. I was actually thinking of asking him to my bedroom tonight, not to do anything, just sleep together-literally, no sex.

I was just getting dressed as I heard a knock on my door. It was Portia.

"Hi. Portia?..."

"Hi. I feel like I'm keeping you from knowing the truth. I have something to say.I wanted to keep it to myself, but you're so innocent... I'm not really Portia. Portia died last year. I'm her best friend, Tigress."

I have heard of Tigress before, she was a designer about ten years ago, and I have a dress designed by her in my wardrobe.

"I had plastic surgery straight away, and got a voice box replacement. Did you get fooled? Peeta didn't, he confronted me tonight, and I just thought I should tell you, in case he reports me."

Wow. She was a rebel? I honestly didn't know. I'm, like the top gossiper in the Capitol. How did I, the third in line for the Presidency not know? The capitol have some explaining to do.


	9. Training room time

I was so nervous last night. I have a reason to have been. Today, we go into the training arena. Meet the other tributes. Make some enemies

Right now, I'm eating an absolutely disgusting breakfast. It's chocolate flavour porridge. Apparently, we need to 'stay awake to learn more skills'. I swear no-one has eaten porridge in at least fifty years. It's gross, but I eat it cos I'm so hungry, and if Peeta says it will improve our performance, I want it.

Liam grabs my and as we enter the training room. We are ten minutes, so we are allowed to go go the things before everyone gets here. Apparently, we will get a quick lesson on survival.

I found, in the ten minutes that we were alone that I am a crap archer, a really bad spear thrower, an OK sword user, but I'm amazing at knife throwing. Luckily, only Liam knows this, so I don't have to worry about anyone else knowing my talent.

The lesson is about to start, so me and Liam grab one of the eight chairs at the front. The woman who is doing it is called Xeri. She would be our all round trainer if we chose to separate training. I think, to the end of the week, I will do that.

First off, this was probably the best lesson EVER. At first, we learned to light a fire. Xeri says I was the best in the class, so I got to learn a quicker method of fire-lighting. I learned the flints rubbed together. She also said to use dry wood, as wet wood smokes.

Then, we did some foraging skills. She showed us some pictures of plants OK to eat, and passed around some of their leaved. I inhaled all of the details, not wanting to die like the little ginger girl in the 74th, I think her name was Amy. She ate nightlock. That day, I researched it, and now notice the bushes everywhere I go.

She then taught us to make some shelter just in case we didn't get any from the cornucopia. Again, I was top of the class, so I learned to make one off the ground. It was boss.

The second thing that made the lesson the best one is that I've made a new friend, Katie Fishing. She's an archer, she actually takes lessons. She agreed to ally with me and Liam. I actually stand a chance.

For the next seven hours, I was fully in the zone. Guess who didn't have their porridge?

The next day, I decided to go down early, and learn to do some spring step traps with vines. It was strong enough to hold a fully grown male deer from its leg, never mind a small teen. I think I can win. I can hunt, forage and fight, and I also have some decent allies. I'm just worried about the boys, Joshh and Storm, and some of the girls I didn't know. They are like the group of tributes who can already fight. I call them Trainees.

First I find out my designer is called Tigress. Then I find out I may stand a chance to win. Now I find out Liam is a mutha fucking amazing kisser. Why does the world keep secrets?

We have three days left of our training, and you can see the tension between some of us. One group got into a lair with each other because their shoelace was trodden on, and it came undone. W.T F?

The tree climbing section is always empty, and I think my team may find it useful to climb trees as we all can use long range weapons. We just found out that Liam can throw a spear. Man, can he throw it.

I am sitting in bed. Thinking of the arena. We go in in under a week. In two days, we finish the training. We then have a days rest. Then we get ready for our interview. With Ceaser. My man, Ceaser.

Peeta decided that there was too much tension between all of us, and as it is his birthday, he gave us a personal shopper to get him a present. I told mine to get him a golden snapback with a mockingjay on the top. It's made of pure gold, so he'll love it. Tomorrow, we get a mahousive buffet with all of the tributes in his celebration.

Today, I discovered another thing. I realised that I'd been walking past the medical station, so I decided to give it a go. I'll most probably need it. But it wasn't that, it was the person who ran it.

Basically, I got talking about how I sponsored Katniss the ointment, and she nodded, looking satisfied. When I'd finished, she just walked up close to me and whispered:  
"Thank you. Thank you for saving my daughter."

I am learning how to make a splint and cast with only leaves and wood. I can't believe it. I'd been talking to Katniss' mum! I know! I couldn't believe it. But, curiosity is getting the best of me, and I finally ask her the question burning inside my head.

"Ms Everdeen. Can I ask you some thing. How come you are here? I mean, teaching us stuff." She smiled at me, and simply said:

"I love teaching medicine. To young people.

She didn't speak another word again after that, apart from assigning me a task or telling me information, so I awkwardly moved away to the one-on-one sword part. I did my worst, to make people think I'm really bad, but I beat the wimp I was against, and he was trying his hardest, so it made me look amazing!

The buffet was really good. I had my favourite, lobster and octopus. Yum. I sat next to my group again, and we chatted about our techniques.

"So, if I run into the cornucopia and grab at least three knives, a bow and arrows and a spear, we will be able to win." Katie nods, then adds

"Then if Liam runs in, not as close as you, and gets night-vis goggles and drink flasks, maybe a backpack or two, you know." She has a habit of saying 'you know'

"Yep. Katie, you can take the outer stuff, like fabric and things, we may be OK."

The only bum part was the present part. Everyone had gone for gay stuff, like 'Peeta doll' or 'model of the hunger games 74th'. Its a bit insensitive actually. He's been through lots, and that's just rubbing it in his face.

When he came to my present, which was the only one in a bag, he opened it. You could see the relief on his face when he saw it wasn't another hunger games toy. He slapped it right onto his head, and it looked amazing. He's still wearing it now! He loves the subtle gold disk on the front, and when he asked me the price, he spat out the water onto his plate, and because he was drunk, Katniss laughed at him, and everyone joined in. It was so fun!

"So. I bet you're all anticipating the arena. Well I have some good news for you. We are allowed to tell you if it has muttations or not! And also, how many of which item there will be!"

Forty melee hand knives. Twenty eight water skins. Twenty four tarp squares, waterproof. Twenty two ropes. Twenty one extra Lycra clothes, each in a bag. Twenty three meter long pieces of wire. Nineteen land mines. Nineteen backpacks, full of a mix of all of the things, more valuable at the heart of the cornucopia. Seventeen sleeping bags. Sixteen whips. Fifteen sunglasses. Fourteen fire starter kits. Twelve walkie talkies, in groups of three. Ten Ultra warm, keeps all of the heat in sleeping bags. Nine Spears. Nine Swords. Nine little pairs of throwing knives. Six blow darts. Four extra refill dart bags. Three packs of grenades, containing seventeen grenades each. Three knight vision goggles. Two awls. Two tent packs. One bow and arrows, with three refill packs each containing twelve arrows. One Knife box, with an array of thirty nine different knives. I smiled at this, but so did Joshh. Oh.

I spent the rest of that session discussing a secret language for over the walkie talkies. 'My cherry has popped', we decided would be 'help me'. 'The mockingjay has left' would be 'the coast is clear'. This might only be a small preparation, but its more than some people are doing. They are sitting around using the knives as mirrors to make sure their eye liner is OK. Lets just say this: Gosh, you have to sponsor these people a mech suit with one button in it to win.


	10. The Score

I step into the small, dark room. I'm so glad I'm not claustrophobic. Liam steps in behind me. We're gonna be last to go in. To show our skills.

"Star Minew" The gay computer generated voice speaks the girls name. She's next door, and you can hear scuffling.

My name is called. I'm not nervous, as I know they will be amazed at a knife throwing capitol girl.

"Good luck, baby." Liam's voice fades out from behind me as the door traps me with the judges who are more than ready to ridicule me.

"Hello, Zoey. What will you be doing for us today?" Katniss' is stood next to Peeta. He's giving me a huge grin, and thumbs up. I slowly walk over to the knives that are in perfect alignment.

"Knife throwing" My voice comes unexpectedly to both the judges and me. I slowly pick up the short throwing knife, and turn around. In one quick motion, the knife was thrown, hurtling towards the head of the dummy, hitting the "X", and making gasps escape from the judges.

I grin, like in cartoons, like an evil person. I then reach for a flint, and in one quick swipe, a fire is produced.

"Wow, Peeta, she's amazing." I hear someone, possibly Katniss whisper this into his ear. I just say:

"Thank you for your time" and walk out.

During the tormenting three hour wait to find out our results, I get together with Liam, to discuss more tactics. We came up with a game. One of us gives a scenario, even acts it out, and the other has to get out alive.

"Hey, guys! It's about to start!" Peeta's voice yelled up at us. Finally.

A huge crowd surrounded the huge tower in which Ceaser sat, with a holo behind him, emitting the song "The City" by Ed Sheeran. He's an olden day singer, from back in 2012, but I still love his songs.

"So, here's the moment EVERYONE has been waiting for. THE RESULTS. Lights did a dramatic turn, so that only Ceaser's face was illuminated. Then he started going through the results, calling a name, then giving a number, mostly of threes of fours.

"Katie Fishing, with an amazing ten!"

"Joshh, with an outstanding nine!" "Star Minew with a seven." The tension in the air is thick. Peeta's hands are clenched over one another, eyes only looking at the holo in front of him.

"Liam, with a score of..." He paused whilst he turned over the paper he was holding.

"C'mon, you bastard" Liam suddenly shouted, and it surprised me.

"A Nine, again. And, finally, Zoey, with a score of one." WHAT?

"Oh, no, I am so sorry Zoey, I misread. Zoey, with a score of eleven." My jaw slowly opened. I got more than Katie! Or team is made up of almost the top three people. I-I mean, We have a chance! I jumped up and joined the group hug that consisted of Liam, me, Peeta and Tigress.

I sat in my bed thinking now. If I have the highest score, some people will bet on me, but some may think that I am strong enough to not need a sponsor. And, also, I may have the same problem as Katniss. She was hunted down by that boy and his gang, Cato. I know I will be in a team, most probably dominating the arena, but Joshh...

I lay my head upon the mockingjay feathered pillow. It is stuffed with the finest mockingjay feathers, and is most probably the comfiest, too. Tomorrow, I work with both Peeta and Tigress to refine my look.


	11. Meet Ceaser

"Wake up, honey! We're choosing your dress!" This snapped my head up. I forgot to set my alarm, and had overslept.

"Don't worry about dressing, Peeta may want to work with you in about three or four hours, so, it's a girls three hours!"

We took another peek into Cinna's book. I want everything in this book. We decide on another lovely dress. This one is blue (again), but instead of being an in-your-face dress, it's more of an eye-catcher-out-of-the-corner-of-the-eye dress. It has a black top that comes down to my hip bones, and then turns into a tu-tu at the bottom. It's short a the front, and comes into a three meter long train at the back. I then have a pair of leather gloves that go up to my elbow, and a little top hat that sits atop my head.

I helped choose the three that Liam have to choose from, because knowing him, he would go for a friggin' swimsuit. He can either have a black shirt with a blue bow-tie, with trousers and braces, black trousers and braces with a tie that is back, but sparkles with a hat like mine and a blue shirt, and a blazer. Or, he can choose a suit that reminds me of Sebastian from Black Butler, my favourite anime. A black tailcoat with a grey waistcoat, and a light blue shirt_ (note: Have a look at a picture of Sebastian. I have in mind exactly what he's wearing, but a blue shirt rather than a white one)_

When it comes to the personality bit, I snap exactly what I am. Overconfident and funny. Peeta doesn't need to work on me much, so I wonder over to Liam, to see which outfit he has chosen. I knock seven times and enter. The door creaks, and this makes me cringe. Ouch, it hurt my ears.

He chose my favourite one! We shall be stars!

I am not nervous in any way. Not as much as Joshh, who is sweating like a dirty little pig. Yuck!

When it comes to Liam's interview, I can make out the odd word or sentence

"Are you happy with your score..."

"... What the arena will be like?" And then there was lots of applause as a tail coated Liam stepped off the stairs. I winked and called him Sebastian, and he punched my arm lightly.

"Don't, I'm not a demon butler." I just laughed, and climbed up the four stairs.

"ZZZOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEYYYYYYYY" My name is bellowed by Ceaser as I step on. I delicately sit on the oval chair.

"Zoey, so how are you? How happy are you with your score? An impressive eleven!"

"Well, to be quite honest, Ceaser, I wasn't happy at all." The whole audience gasped except from Peeta, who knew what I was doing.

"I was VERY happy!" Laughter erupted.

"Well, yes. So, will you tell us how you got the score, hmm?"

"Well, Ceaser, I am just very talented, you see. By the way, I love your shows."

"Why thank you!" and basically, I had a good time on the stage. The audience voted my dress the best, and I think I now may have some more sponsors.

I am now sat on my bed, slowly pulling the glittery six-inch heels off. Tomorrow. We. Go. In. I suppose the realisation hasn't hit me yet, just like when I heard that Katnis' sister, Prim, died. I didn't register what everyone was saying, then I got home and cried. Like I am now.


	12. Twenty Four Killers

"Zoey, try your hardest to come back. I know you can, with a score like that!" I step into the chamber with Tigress' words in my ears. I rub the part of my hand were they injected my chip. The door seals me and my Lycra bodysuit from the rest of the world. I had my hair freshly dyed this morning, and I am camera ready again.

The tube rises, lifting me into darkness. I am not panicking. Nor am I squirming. I want a dramatic entrance. I get blinded by the light of the arena, and as I open my eyes, I take in the surroundings.

On the side of the arena I am facing, there is a city. With skyscrapers and parks, plenty of hiding places. As I turn around, I see the forest. Liam and Katie are staring at me. I roll my eyes towards the forest and nod. The forest is were we will go.

WAAAAHHH! The horn sounds and I launch myself off, towards the bow, propped up against the backpack containing the knives. I sling the bow over my shoulder and grab three knives. On my way over to Katie, I pick up two bow refills, Three small knives and the walkie-talkies. Katie has a huge bag full with a tent, water skins and the night-vision goggles. I sprint into the forest with my team, leaving the bloodbath behind. As I run past the podiums, I notice three or four tributes still stood on their podiums. Losers

We run for ages, but it was probably not that long. We only stopped because we saw a tree, and climbed it. It is perfect, with three branches forking out, making a good, comfy seat. We opened the bags onto the top of the tent, and have a look.

"Cool, four utility belts! We should have one each, and then Zoey should have the fourth one, cos she uses knives." We all agreed to this, and in our belts, we put the water skins, a walkie-talkie, and a small knife each.

"Tonight, I'll take guard." And with that, me and Liam fall asleep in a flash, the already dark sky over us.

Katie shakes me awake, and I reach for a knife. She places a finger to her lips and points. At Joshh.

"Where the hell is she? I bet she's in some lake swimming around with her boyfriend. Starr, Storm, come on, lets go." he looks pretty angry, no knife, just a sword. LOL.

We decide to go hunting, as we don't have food. In fifty minutes, we have seven fish, a rabbit and some blueberries. We will have a feast tonight. No one will come looking for us, and we will have our weapons ready, so we light a fire. It's my watch tonight, so I get some rest whilst the others are eating.

We stamp out the fire, and I swipe my night vision goggles, and open my backpack to a deadly array of knives. I grab five small ones for in between my fingers, and two longer throw able ones.

As I sit, waiting, I think of home. How one of us may get to see the family we love. Katie? Liam? Me? I think of my Love-birds at home, Tibby and Tabby, the ones I have had for seven years. I think of mum, and her smile, how she loves my hair, but I won't let her dye it the same colour as me. I miss my house, my bed, my teddy (I hate to confess it...). But one thing I do miss the most is my...wardrobe!

Dawn breaks, and I gut three of the fish, and make a quick blueberry sauce to go with them. I light my super-quick fire and blow it so just the embers are left, impale the fish and chuck them on the heat. I have only just realised how much I have changed. My speech. My reactions. My ability.

Katie says I should cook more often, cos she loved the sauce. I agreed, but I think I need some sugar.

"Wanna go tribute spying?" Katie is so eager to get out there and kill, but I don't really want to. She's been trained at archery, and has a mean aim. But I agree, and we head through the bushes, packing up camp.

"Shhh." Her finger touches her lips for the fifth time. We were at the clearing of a lake, and I could hear splashing. Instinct got the better of me and I reached for the mini cutlass in my belt. I feel like an animal. As if we communicated through brainwaves, we moved towards the victim.

They were splashing about in the shallows, being a pratt. Katie raises her bow, and Liam grabs his spear.

The victim is laughing. She's in her underwear, soaking herself, probably bathing. Liam lets out a snigger, and her sharp face turns around, her ginger hair whipping her shoulder. She reaches for her belt and pulls out three-no, four grenades and a blow dart.

She lifts up the blow dart and extinguishes her darts. Then she pulls the peg from her first grenade.

"Lets see my sponsor in action!" She pulls her arm back, throwing the grenade.


	13. The City

The grenade leaves her fingers and lands on top of her because an arrow and a knife in her throat. It explodes on her head, making her skull smash, and the brains come sliding out over her eyes.

"First kill, HIGH FIVE" We jump up and smack each others hands. Liam makes his way over to the belt and bag.

"She had a good haul, we have some dried beef here!" I pick up her remaining three grenades and my knife, refill my bottle and slot them into a section on my two belts.

"How about we spend one more night in the forests, and then make our way to the city?" We all agree on Liam's idea. We look to the sky for the first time, and a tally is shown to us. There are twelve left. Someone out there is hunting us down. One. By. One.

Liam takes guard, and as I sleep, I fall into the world of nightmares. Gooey brains slide over my own eyes, and I feel choked up. As I look down, I see a spear and arrow in my neck. There are two figures in front of me. Liam and Katie. I jolt upright, and find myself in a tree.

Liam is barely awake, so I take over. I doubt I can get back to sleep now.

I do the same as I did yesterday. Grill the fish, mush some blueberries together. But I get a surprise. A sponsor.

It floats down towards me and makes me draw my knife. But when I know what it it, I rush over for it.

"Don't bother with that gruel again, add some FLAVOR!" Peeta's message. Inside is a box full of sugar, a box full of different spices, two tubs full of hot chocolate powder and three cans of coke!

I sprinkle some of the sugar into the blueberry mix, and make a small amount of paste with water and spices for the fish to be smothered in. I also fill up and boil the spare canteen jug to fill with the hot chocolate powder.

When the others woke, I decided not to tell them of the surprises, just see if they notice. And notice they did. Breakfast was amazing. Tasting sugar and, oh, those spices made a big difference. And, the hot chocolate was the premium kind! We had a feast!

I put the boxes of sugar and spice in my belt and the coke and Hot Chocolate went in my bag. After the tidy up, we lit a new fire and made it smoke, and left, hoping to attract the other people to our old camp.

Crossing past the cornucopia was scary. We ran, one by one across the 100m stretch to make sure no one targeted us in a group. But it was worth it. The city is awesome.

We looked around the shops, trying to find one with a basement. We found a home within a shop called "Charlie's Angels" It sold everything, so we could eat proper food now. We took some biscuits, chocolate bars and ready made meals we cooked using slate and paper fire, and the basement has a vent so the smoke just escapes out of it. We may just be the most well fed people ever in the history of the Hunger Games.

It was supposed to be my night to guard, but Liam did it for me, because of last night. I was like

"Liam, get to sleep." and he was all.

"Its my turn babe, go to sleep." so I did.

We're all really bored, so we decide to look around the city together.

Its basically, in three words, a concrete jungle. Lots of mutts are lurking around the streets, so this game just got a hell of a lot harder.

We worked out that the city is in a huge grid. Twenty roads vertical, ten horizontal. There is one mutt, or a family of mutts on each horizontal. Tracker Jackers, Mon-hees, Trions, you name one, it'll be in this arena.

We finally got past all of the mutts! To the top of the city. And we found a huge surprise. Mini-quads! Quad bikes that can shrink down into the palm of your hand. We took four, and blew the rest up.

"Why don't we play a game? We all have long range weapons, so we will, one by one, take out each of the mutts. Ya never know, they could be hiding something," I only agreed because I'm bored shitless and so did Liam.

"Were off to kill some mutts then!"


	14. The Mon-Hees

I anxiously wedge myself between a lamppost and a wall with a handful of small, finger-knives.

"Oh, my god! Its a friggin' pack of mon-hees!" Katie looks petrified, probably after one of last years contestants died from a mon-hee bite. They have long, slightly curved front canines with sacks of venom behind them. First bite is their kill, and biting is their instinct. They kill whatever looks aggressive.

"They're in a pack of roughly twenty, I cant really tell, they're so squished together. A couple of newborns and about two alpha males... Jeez, look what store their nest is on! That's AWESOME!" Katie and I both stick our heads, rather like a cartoon, around the bend of the wall to spy on the shop that Liam was oh-so interested in.

"A car dealership! Yes, we can access the cars!" Katie sounds so exited.

"I got my licence three days before the reaping. I can drive us around" Me and Liam are obviously too young to drive, at thirteen and fourteen, we don't qualify. But on the front of the store is a load of vines. A mon-hee nest. The signature weaves of vines covers the front of the shop, hiding the cars. I think that's the job of the game makers.

"OK, We need to take them out one by one. Zoey, you go on the top of the left building, Katie go on the right, Ill stay down here, deal with the stragglers." He points towards the ladder behind me, and I slowly, very cautious for broken rungs, start to climb.

The wind is deafening up here, but I have a clear view of my targets. The orange monkeys look pretty cute from here. I feel like a ninja, maybe like Molly, from the Walking Dead Game. She basically flew from building to building with a pickaxe to help. She was awesome until she left. But unlike her, I have no plans of leaving until this game is done for.

Liam shouts up to us, and we I taking off the orange, fluffy death balls from the centre, so Liam can focus on the outside. I've tinted my finger knives with poison, so their deaths are more likely. After this fight, I really need to get them back.

The tension is high, as Katie is running out of arrows, so I throw a grenade out at them, and orange fur flies everywhere. There's one left, the last alpha. Katie has no arrows left, her bow is useless against the beast that squirms below. I have no knives left and I think she's got two in her sheath. Her eyes fall down to Liam, who is still on the streets with orange furry bodies surrounding him.

He has his spear, splashed with blood like his shirt, raised in defence. I think he knows we've run out of ammo so he runs like a banshee towards the mon-hee, which has its back turned. I can see its spine protruding through its mop of fir. Mon-hees have a problem with skin deformation, and bones sometimes grow on the outside. He jumps, and the spear finds its target. He screams in delight. No, not delight. He screamed in pain.


	15. Mourning the lost

"LIAM!" I ran down the ladder, If that is possible, but it seemed like it. He is lying down on the floor, with his spear rolling away from his body, covered in mon-hee blood. As I get closer, I can see the bite has hit him square on the chest, and has pulled skin and muscle off, revealing the grotesque ribcage and glimpses of his lungs.

"Liam. Oh, no, oh god." I pull my coat off and lie it across the ugly, gaping wound. He isn't going to survive this. I know it. But I try as much as I can to comfort both me and him.

"Zoey...I thin-"

"I KNOW. Katie, just give me a minute." The smell of blood crept up my nostrils and crept into my bones. I am beginning to feel sick from lots of things.

"ba..be. You can...win this thing. I...know you..can. And..one thing."

"What babe. Liam, tell me!"

"You win... this thi-" He didn't finish his sentence. I can feel the lump in my throat, and look over to Katie. She's checking the mon-hees for anything the game makers may have given them.

I stand up, taking the belongings of my ex-boyfriends, his spear, his water, his foods and knives. And, I just walk away. Not looking back. He's gone, and so's my soul.

"Ok, I think we should move on." I nod in reply. I don't ever want to step into this horrific street again.

Half an hour later, we are walking through the forest again. I feel relaxed in here, more at peace next to nature. I'm thinking about the old me. Two weeks ago, I saw my mum. That me would be dead. Like Liam.

We settle in a tree for the night, belting ourself into the branches whilst Katie falls asleep. I couldn't manage a second. I need to cry. Now. So I do, letting all of my emotions flow into one huge river that flows into my broain, eyes and off my cheek, landing somewhere in the shrub below.


	16. Starr Minow

The sky that night showed Liam's beautiful face. I will never forget him. Ever.

I get down from the tree, and hear some rustling in the bushes. Whispering. I shake Katie awake, who now has her arrows. We collected them after the killing. And my knives. She loads her bow and I pull out my new best friend, my machete.

I chop the bush in half, and Katie pulls the strings of her bow, ready to release. What we find: Starr Minow, the team-mate of Joshh. Katie gives me the face, and I shake my head. I want to find out what's going on.

"Starr. Starr? Are you OK?" I approach her gently, but my machete is still wedged in the palm of my hand. She jumped at my voice, and seems in a state, with sweat and blood on her brow.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

"We won't, we just want to know if you are OK." She looks into my eyes and sees the truth glowing, sitting in the reflection of the sun in my pupils. She turns her left hip towards us, directing it to our way, trough the shrub, revealing the blood dried around the wound. It is still bleeding. Bad.

"W-what happened?" Her eyes are shaking and her breath is ragged.

"It was Joshh. He did this to me. He thinks that I'm dead. I got away before he hit me in the head." I think she's telling us the truth, but how could she fabricate a story like that, especially in the arena. Katie is a little less confident with my trust in her. I reach out my hand towards Starr and she takes it without hesitation.

We reach the clearing in two minutes, because Starr is half unable to walk. Katie rushed towards the medi-kit, bringing back the bandages and Iodine solution. It makes me laugh when I see the smiley faces on the bandages. I dip a bit of bandage and dab it in the Iodine. This stuff hurts like hell, so we give her some cold hot chocolate, if that makes sense.

Half an hour later, I have her bandaged up and sitting around a fire with us.

"He burst out into a rage over the fact that I ran out of darts. He got mad, didn't think I was a worthy team mate any more. It makes me sick to think how selfish he is." I cant see her, but I can tell she is teary from her wobbly voice.

We get into the tree, and leave Starr on the ground, in Liam's old sleeping bag. She offers to look out, and all though she may just be being friendly, I still don't trust her THAT much. So I snuggle down for the first sleep I a while

I sense something bad has happened. The moment I woke up, I knew. But, I didn't say. I climb down the tree, landing next to the breakfast that Starr has made.

"Wow. Thanks Starr, what is this stuff?" She has layed out a beautiful meal, but it just arouses my suspicion even more. I'm pretty sure nothing has actually happened.

"Hmm. One of the Groslings. A fish paste, made of the mackerel in the lake. And Blueberries and cream. The cream is my sponsor. And, sorry for not asking, I used one of your knives to catch the Grosling, and I don't know where it went." That pissed me off. I think I'll keep the lock on it until she's gone.

As I take a bite into the Grosling, I find that there is nothing wrong here. The mackerel? Nope. Blueberries? Nope. But as soon as I get a whiff of the cream, it makes me feel ill. How did Katie not notice that she's put nightlock juice in this?

"What's the matter Zoey?" She looks all innocent. Does she know Katie will stand up for me whatever happens, and that I could kill her with one swipe?

"Bitch, what have you put in the cream?"

"What do you mean? It only has some nightlock in it." At the word nightlock, Katie jumps up and raises the loaded bow that was lying next to her.

"My story was bullshit. I can't believe you fell for it. I was playing Joannah, the poor, little, helpless girl. Joshh is nice. In fact, he's here." We spin round to find his evil grin.

Two on two. We cant escape this. I'm no ninja. So, Katie's bow releases, puncturing Starr's neck, killing her instantly, and making the cannon sound in the background. Joshh sets off on his mission. Revenge.

He launches straight for Katie, and she pulls out her sword we found yesterday to block the knife he is brandishing. I scramble around for my Machete. If I find it, he has no chance.

The battle is heated, as I am crawling around trying to find it. Joshh reaches out to my leg, and makes a huge gash in it. I scream out, and spot my handle. It is under Starr's body.

The battle in the clearing is getting splashed with my blood. I pull the hilt, and find it stuck between her shoulder blades. I yank it hard and blood spatters me in the face. I am right behind Joshh, and I manage to pull my body up off the floor. The machete is raised, behind my back, my elbows bent. I can see his blonde flecks, and I bring it down on his head. Hard.


	17. Final Showdown

I don't know how I got to sleep. I just did. After the showdown with Starr and Joshh Katie banded up my leg and we got to sleep. Today is the final day. It's us two and storm. We down all of our food and save the sugar as a final boost for lunch. We drink all of our coke and play an aim game with the cans. "Attention, tributes, attention. There are three of you left. So, because it is the first hunger games, we are giving you the chance to make contact with family before the final showdown. The race starts at the cornucopia, at sundown tonight. That is all." Caesar is doing all of the voice overs this year, and his usually happy voice is dreary and upset. We pack our bags and walk towards the cornucopia; perhaps the last time I will walk so relaxed. We don't say a word, as this could turn horrid. I am just sharpening my knives and machete. Alas; we continue. We sort of break off at this point. I choose a tree to sit in and she chooses to sit under a rock about twenty meters away. I'm sort of glad, as I still have some blueberries and am licking them and rolling them in the tub of sugar. The sun starts to set and I see storm lazily walking through the bushes. I would throw a knife at him but I doubt I will hit him. The sun is almost at the horizon and I get out of my tree, stepping slightly out of the line of foliage. They could both kill me, but don't, as there won't be a fight. Boom, the sun hits the horizon and a single bell sounds. I see a small table with three laptops sat on them. I can see my mums face on the middle one. And then I run for it. I can feel the long grass against my bare legs. I don't turn back, but something tells me that Katie isn't too far behind. When I reach the table is the most vulnerable time, as I have to attach the strap to the laptop and throw it over my shoulder. I balance it so I can see my mum. She smiles and waves at me with tears in her eyes I just stop in a daze. The old me is back and I just miss mum so much. I don't care about anything else. " RUN" she shouts at me, and I look over my shoulder to see a body running at me. And I leg it I make it into the bushes and climb a tree. I don't know where Katie is. I don't care. I have my mum. "Hi sweetie" she says, as I seem to have forgotten it has sound. " I miss you mum" I smile at her and brim out the remaining blueberries. We talk forever about mostly rubbish. She brings the camera to my birds and I hear their beautiful chirping. The world is perfect as it can get for me at this moment. And then, the battery dies. "MUM!" I drag my fingers across the screen. I feel so... Helpless. I just pick the machine up and throw it off the tree. I make my way to the cornucopia and sit on top of it. Until I see a figure in the dark. Instantly, my knives find my hands as the figure calmly makes its way towards me. I make out Katie's figure and smile. We'll spend our last moments together. She lifts her hand in a wave. I feel a sharp pain in my chest and stupidly think I have indigestion. But when I look down, I see an arrow. And fall towards the floor, falling off the cornucopia. Upon impact I broke my legs. Both of them. Is scream in pain as I see the bones have broken the skin. Katie walks up to me, with a smirk on her face. My face is as white as paper and tears are on my cheek. I'm sweating all over because I know I will die. " hello, zoey. Nice to see you again. I see you are hurt. Let me fix that." She lifts up an arm and yanks out the arrow, making my stomach lurch and my breathing is limited. "W..why..y?" I manage the question. " I hate you, that's why. The friend if yours, Katie fishing doesn't exist. I'm sick of your Shit! You're just so annoying. Taking the lead. But I played along, gaining your trust, so one day, I can give you the pain you gave me inside. Here, let me help you up." She reaches for my arms, lifts me up and makes me put all of my weight on my legs. The bones slide against each other and I scream. This has turned to the worst. She places me down on the floor and sits on top of me. Her weight makes the bones move around. The blood runs out my face and out of my leg onto the grass. "Why not make this fun? It Is the last day in the arena and this is what the crowd love, is it not? " she reaches into my bag and pulls out my belt, the array of knives. " let's go from small to big". She pulls out the finger-knives and pushes them onto my face. She draws two lines along each of my cheeks, along the bone. Then she moves onto the medium sized knives and slits lines into my wrists. The pain I am feeling is just horrific. I cannot put it into words "Just...ki..kill me" she leans up from her work, still sat on me. " but that just wouldn't be any fun, would it?" She throws the knife behind her and it lands in my leg, not that I can feel it. The next knife is as long as my forearm. "I always wanted to do a tattoo..." She traces the tip of the knife along my shirt, ripping it and exposing my chest. She traces a wolf, I think, puncturing my skin only slightly. And then, the knife slips. Into my stomach. She pulls it up, making the hole reach up to my lungs. "Oops, I slipped!" And that was the last sentence I heard. Ever Thanks guys! This is the last Chapter. Look out for the Capitol hunger games part two, or go onto my profile and look at some of my other fics! Thanks again, love you all! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, add me or review, as this is my first fic, and I wanna know how to make it better for the next one!


End file.
